Its Complicated
by crazystupidlove69
Summary: Lauren and Liam have been best friends since they were 4, they made a very big promise on the beach when they were 5 years old, they are as close as can be, until they turned 13 where they developed feelings for one another and started to date. Two years down the line they have a massive argument over the summer and decide to break up. Will the promise remain? or be broken?
1. Chapter 1

Its 7am, my alarm goes off waking up the entire house. Is it really worth getting up? First day of school always drags. I picked my phone up to turn off the alarm and end up gazing at the photo of me and Liam. Gosh that's old, we've been friends forever. We were about 7 in this photo. We looked so young, so free with not a care in the world, but now things are so complicated. I'm 15 now and I've been friends with Liam since I was 4. We met in primary school, he flicked paint at me and ever since that day we just became closer and closer being until we were so close we did everything together and we never got bored of each other. But then we grew up and we still remained really close but things got attached and they got so complicated. Why? I wish they didn't have to be. We started going out when we were 13 years old, but we broke up this summer two years together and a stupid bitch got in the way, she twisted everything. Things fell apart and we fell apart, we broke up in a horrific argument shouting and screaming at each other, I ran our crying he ran after me but I just got angry with him and started swearing at him. That night when I got home I just cried and cried after eventually falling asleep I woke up and remembered my promise. The promise I would never forget, I remember every detail of how the promise was made so I kept it. I could feel tears prickling my eyes now; I quickly wiped them away and ran to have a shower. The shower was warm and comforting after the haunting memories I had remembered this morning, I wish I could erase them but I can't that's the one thing I hate about having a brain, you forget about the good things, but the bad things stick with you like super glue. After my shower I dried myself off and put on my underwear, my plain white vest top along with my blue and white stripy jumper, with leggings, a pretty love heart necklace and my Nike blazers. I looked really girly and I liked it. I did my makeup very carefully making sure I had no slag lines. I brushed my hair, I always hated my hair but everyone loved it because it was dead straight and a blondey brown colour. After giving it a quick dry I grabbed my bag and went to meet Sarah.

Sarah was standing on the curb next to Costa. I ran to meet her as she looked bored and lonely. I gave her a quick hug before we headed into Costa. We have this thing where at the start of a new term we always meet up and have breakfast together, I don't know why we just always do. We talk about all the problems we have. My problem was Liam. She knew we'd broken up over the summer; she knew why too. But I never really thought about what would happen after it. I didn't think of how it was going to affect my friendships with the rest of them. To be honest I hope it doesn't affect them at all.

"What are you going to do Lauren? What's going to happen? Are you and Liam still friends? Have you not thought of how it could affect your friendships with the rest of them?" questioned Sarah.

"I don't know, I suppose I'd better talk to him I just don't know what to say" replied Lauren.

"What about you're promise you guys made? You're not going to break that are you? You can't you've kept it for so long!"

"No, I haven't forgotten that promise and I never will. I just don't know what to do things are complicated at the moment and this isn't helping, I've got 3 exams coming up and I'm helping so many people study I don't know when I can talk to him"

"I know I see that it's hard well we'll work it out, me and you? Yeah? We'll find the words to tell him don't you worry. I know studying its stressing you out, but you still on for tonight? Studying for our German test?"

"Yeah, but do you mind if Louis comes? I said I would help him and since we're all studying for the same test we might as well do it together so I get some more free time?"

"Sure that's fine, oh we better dash or we're going to be late!"

Downing the rest of my coffee, I grabbed my bag and ran out of the shop. We walked down familiar roads until we reached the school car park. That's when my heart started racing I couldn't control myself. I started getting agitated, looking around everywhere scared of something when I knew nothing bad was going to happen and then I saw him…


	2. Chapter 2

Liam looked me straight in the eye, I could see he was upset I looked away, because I felt so bad yet I didn't know what to do. I was heading into the school now when I felt something grab my arm, I darted round thinking it would be Liam, but to my surprise it was Louis. Louis has lovely blue eyes which were sparkling in the sunlight, his brown hair was pushed up into a quiff and it really suited him.

"Just because you and Liam broke up doesn't mean I don't want to be friends"

"Oh…I didn't think it like that but I thought you guys might have taken his side and I didn't want to be where I'm not wanted…"

"Why on earth would you think we wouldn't want you? We all love you. You made us One Direction for crying out loud I could never see you go"

A smile appeared across my face and I could feel myself blushing.

"Aw Louis you really think that? That has made my day thanks"

He pulled me into a tight hug; it felt nice to have a long hug. I defiantly needed one.

"It's alright Lauren and don't you ever think that we wouldn't be friends with you we all love you so much! Now we still on for tonight? I really want to pass this test"

"Yeah sure we are just come round straight afterschool, Sarah will be there because we are all studying for the same test so we might as well do it together rather than all separate if we do that I won't be able to come out"

"Smart thinking there beautiful, wait if that's the case do you mind if Niall comes too? He's in our class so we might as well do it as a 4, because Niall asked me for help but I'm going to you"

"Yeah sure tell Niall he can come along, I'll get mum to order a pizza, could be a long night"

"Sorry Lauren I know you're doing arrangements for later but can I meet you in tutor? I need to speak to Kyle" Sarah chipped in.

"Yeah sure Sarah I'll see you in tutor"

"Hey Louis do you mind walking me to my locker? I need to talk to you alone…" I asked.

"Yes I will I promised I was always there if you needed to talk, can we tell Niall about the arrangements first? So he doesn't get worried. If you want to stay here you can, I know you might not want to see Liam"

"No its okay I'll come I mean he was my best friend, then I can let Niall know what's going on"

"Okay let's go"

Louis took my arm and we walked over to the group, they were all there Niall, Zayn, Harry and Liam. My heart started thudding in my chest, I don't know why I was so nervous but I was I just need to put a smile on my face and talk like nothing happened.

"Hey guys" announced Louis as we approached them

"Hi everyone" I whispered.

"Hey!" everyone replied, but Liam who remained silent.

"Niall instead of us studying together tomorrow Lauren said me and you can go round hers with Sarah. Lauren said her mum will order a pizza or something up for it? Then we can all have a quick revision in study hall tomorrow before the test? Rather than our idea of a massive study in an hour let's face it Niall we'll end up failing it that way" explain Louis.

"Yeah that sounds better, and it's even better that it's at Lauren's I always feel comfortable round there because her parents don't care about anything and they're really nice ha-ha, sounds awesome what time?" Niall asked in his Irish accent.

"Straight afterschool we could all meet out here then walk back to mine? If we finish studying we can play on my tennis courts? Or go swimming in my pool or something?" I explained.

"Sound awesome Lauren oh do you remember in the summer when all of us, Sarah, Holly and Danni slept round yours for the night and we were messing around in the pool splashing water everywhere! And our water fight, food fight, roasting marshmallows all the surfing down the beach and when we played tennis drove go karts down your field took so many photos, oh Lauren I had the best summer ever" said Niall.

"I remember everything…" I said as my voice started to trail off. Again I could feel tears stinging my eyes; I wiped one away as Louis took me away.

"I'll talk to you later guys I need to talk to Lauren alone! See you in tutor!" Louis shouted back.

When we got in to the school building he pulled me into a tight hug as I started to cry on his shoulder. I always went to Liam for advice but if Liam was unavailable I would turn to Louis, looks like Louis would be my full time mentor now…

"Louis I don't know what to do!" I blurted out, whilst crying.

He took my by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes

"Lauren for me to help you, you have to tell me what's going on"

"Well when I woke up this morning I saw my screensaver which is me and Liam down the beach when we were 7 years old. And the fact that it was me and him on a beach reminded me of our promise we made when we were on the beach and we were 5. We promised we would remain best friends forever no matter what and we've had fall ours in our friendship but they have never been this bad. I can't even look at him without crying or feeling upset inside and I don't know what to do. I want to talk to him but what do I say? I don't know what to say and I don't want to lose him as a friend no way. We've been through everything and I cannot lose him now. I'm just so stuck I don't know what to do I need help!" I fell into Louis' arms and started crying like a baby.

"Lauren, Liam feels exactly the same way. He's messed up so bad and he still loves you. Now he didn't tell me to tell you to fix you guys back up because I'm not going to do that but he does want to be friends every time he looks at his phone it brings tears to his eyes. He told me about that promise and he wants to keep it he just doesn't know what to say to you because he's scared you'll shut him out. Now you don't have to answer but what is the reason you two broke up? You guys were infinite no-one could break you apart."

"Thanks Louis and well he was waiting in the park for me so we could go on a date and Slutty Sophie was sat there she was all over him and yeah I did see him trying to fight off, but I felt upset because recently he had been really busy and I thought he was off with this other girl and well that date was to prove it was all bullshit and then I saw that and lost it I went off crying he chased after we argued and then I went off again we started swearing at each other then it ended and I couldn't bring myself to say sorry but now I really want too"

"Liam never told us because it always made him cry…well thank-you Lauren very brave to tell me. Right Liam said he was going to talk to you at break don't ignore him try and sort things out? You said you wanted to keep the promise the same then here's the chance tell him how you feel try and work it out yeah? Let me know how it goes down as well?"

"Yeah I will thank-you Louis you're a really good friend, now can we go to my locker? I need to get some books for my next lessons"

"No problem my lockers practically next to yours, just one locker separates us maybe I should swap?" he winks at me and I smile.

"Yeah maybe you should ha-ha and yeah that's fine cause I'm sure you want to put your bag away?"

"Yeah I do so let's go"

I and Louis walked side by side to our lockers; I was thinking tutor is going to be awkward all of them are in my tutor. They are all going to wonder why I wanted to talk to Louis, why me and Liam broke up; ugh I wish people would mind their own business for fucks sake. When I finally got to my locker I put in the combination and opened my locker. A note fell down. It read

Meet me at the fountain in the middle of school at break, be as fast as you can I desperately need to talk to you, it's really important. From Liam x

Should I go? Is it that important? Or is he making it up? The bell went. Something grabbed my shoulder I turned around and they covered my mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the captain of the football team. Oh joy. Every time a relationship ends they always try and get on the girl, it's horrible. I've watched it happen to many people. All we want is to be alone and get over our ex-boyfriends, but no they have to come over and start feeling you up. Well this time they picked the wrong girl to mess with.

"Piss off"

"Oh sexy don't be like that"

The word sexy ugh makes me cringe.

"Shut up I want nothing to do with you"

"Sure you do everyone wants me"

"Well not everyone so just piss off"

"Make me"

Louis went in to push him over but his little crew held Louis back.

"I will"

I kicked him as hard as I could in the balls within seconds he was falling to the ground in pain.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"I told you to piss off and you didn't listen to me, maybe next time you should"

His crew imminently let go of Louis and legged it so they'd stay out of trouble. I slammed my locker shut, stepped over him and made my way to tutor whilst holding the note in my hand. Louis looked at me in shock.

"Didn't think you'd have the balls to do it"

"He was pissing me off and wouldn't let me go, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Well hi-five girl"

Louis raised his hand for the hi-five straight away he received it. As the bell had already gone we ran to tutor when we got into tutor everyone stopped and looked at us like we'd killed someone. Our tutor was giving us her evil stare we knew we were in for it.

"Sorry we're late mam me and Louis were…"

"Cleaning up the drink we spilt" Louis said cutting in.

"Really?" Mam raised her eyebrow as if she didn't believe it.

Me and Louis looked at each other and didn't say another word.

"Well the pair of you go and sit down this is not a great start to the New Year now is it?"

I and Louis simultaneously said "No mam"

Its creepy, I was always amazingly close with Liam, but me and Louis were quite similar both really immature at times, in sync with what we say, trust each other with everything, both loved singing and having a laugh. I don't know what it was I mean I fancied him in year 7, but I never asked him out I don't know why but whatever happens I wouldn't go out with him it would totally wreck our friendship. He takes break-ups really badly. It doesn't matter anyway because I don't like him. I guess I still kind of like Liam but I'm not entirely sure. I'm quite nervous for break though I don't know what to say I never got chance to ask Louis what's the best thing to say and now its way to late I can't send Louis a note, they're all on my table. Guess I'll have to wing it. Our tutor starts to announce everything; ugh she's such a bore.

"Now tutor, you are all in your final year of school so you must work hard and all the normal announcements I make but I would like to make a different one today. We have 4 new students joining out tutor. They are 4 boys and when they arrive I will introduce you all. I have some rules regarding our new tutties, 1. Is to be friendly and kind to them at all times

2. You are to acknowledge them in and around school

3. You are to help them where to go if they are lost

4. Fourth and FINAL rule is NO BULLYING

Okay? Well I hope you got that in your head. Look here they come now"

While mams out of the room Sarah whispers to me

"Hope they're hot"

I burst out laughing and reply

"Me too"

She walks in with all four of the boys and wow they are hot. She stands them in front of the class in a single file line, I feel very sorry for them right now as we are an intimidating tutor. Well anyway our tutor introduced them all.

"Hello class these are our 4 new students, Ashton, Luke, Michael and Calum"

They all said hello and I melted. They were Australian and I love that accent so much. Mam allocated them over to our table; I don't know why we've got so many people on it we have 9 on our table she wants to put another 4 on there so we will have 13 people on our table. Wow our table will have me, Sarah, Danni, Holly, Liam, Louis, Niall, Zayn, Harry, Ashton, Luke, Michael and Calum on it wow that's a lot of people for one table. At least I can get to know Ashton I think he's incredibly hot. When he sat down on our table I started a conversation with him.

"Hi Ashton, I'm Lauren"

"Hey Lauren, shouldn't your name be beautiful?"

I blushed when he said that, he's a flirty one and I'm single now so it's okay for me to do it back!

"I wish, but maybe you should head to the cooler you're looking hot over there"

"Ooo a flirty one, well I like having beautiful and nice friends so we're going to have to get to know each other better"

"I'm on board with that"

The bell rang and I picked up my books and started walking with Sarah to maths. I had just got out of the classroom when someone grabbed my arm again, I turned round thinking it would be Liam or Louis to see it was Niall.

"Um hi Niall?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Where did what come from?"

"I haven't seen you that flirty"

"What? Do you even remember when we were 12, Zayn always used to flirt with me and I used to flirt back?"

"Yeah but I thought you still liked Liam?"

"I do sort of its hard to understand Niall. I like him but I don't look when people flirt I automatically do it back its me, other than when I'm dating I stop that's why you find it weird it's been 2 years since I have been able to do it"

"True so if I flirt with you, you would do it back?"

"Yeah"

"Oh I'll try that then"

Niall winked at me I smiled. Together we walked to maths only the sluts were ahead of us and they saw us. They stormed towards us like we'd done something wrong but we'd done nothing. There were 3 of them. The main slut, Emma, and her two little sheep that follow her everywhere, Maggie and Regina. Maggie and Regina pushed me onto the floor and slapped Niall as hard as they could. He fell to the ground and before I could get to him she smacked my head things started going black and I passed out…


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke I was in the schools infirmary, I sat up slowly and looked around for Niall to see if he was okay. I couldn't see him anywhere. I started to worry and tried to get out of bed. I started feeling very dizzy and immediately sat down again. I called for the nurse and she came straight away.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I dizzy?"

"You've had a bad bash on the head, I could feel a lump forming earlier I would stay here for the rest of the day"

"No, I can't stay here, I need to meet someone at break time it's really important. Oh nurse please can I leave"

"You've got 1hour until break; if you are still dizzy you may not leave you will have to stay; but as you want to go I suggest you drink lots of water and rest your head"

"Okay nurse I will do that, wait where's Niall? Is he okay?"

I was concerned about Niall, not just for my own sake, but for Sarah's sake as I knew she had the biggest crush on Niall going.

"Don't you worry about him, he's back in lessons; he only has a black eye. If anything he's more concerned about you, I would go and find him at break too"

"Oh I sure will thank-you"

"I will be back to check on you in 40minutes"

Great 40 minutes to kill. There was a 2 litre bottle of water on the table beside my bed. That's a lot of water so I better get drinking; I poured the bottle into the jug so it would be easier to pour when I wanted a drink. I filled my cup up to the very top and began to drink. I drank the entire bottle in 10 minutes flat. I felt a lot better but seriously needed to wee, I slowly got up and head to the bathroom. When I got there I made my toilet journey quick. After I had used the toilet I washed my hands with soap and warm water. I looked in the mirror and was horrified by what I saw. My foundation had gone all patchy, my mascara wasn't very waterproof anymore and I looked a total wreck. I quickly dried my hands, legged it out of the toilet and grabbed my bag. I instantly ran back into the toilet and got my makeup out my bag. I re-did my makeup as fast as I could then put it back in my bag. I walked out of the bathroom and sat back on the bed again. The nurse came rushing in with some cookies,

"Would you like a cookie dear?"

"Yes please"

She held the plate out to me; I took one cookie from her plate. She'd obviously just made them, because they were warm. They smelt divine; they had mini chocolate chips in, which is my favourite flavour of cookies! I bit into the cookie and the warm doe started seeping into my mouth. It was such a nice taste made me smile; made my day after what had happened as well.

"Like it? Now are you feeling better? Or still feeling a bit dizzy, I see you drank all the water"

"These are really nice, excellent cook you are. Yes I am feeling better don't feel dizzy at all now"

I lied, I still felt a bit dizzy but I had to sort this out with Liam. Plus I wanted to find the new kid Ashton; we said we'd get to know each other better.

"Good, slowly get up and you may leave for break early"

I picked up my bag and left. The infirmary was a 10minute walk from the fountain anyway; so by the time I get there break would have started. The school seemed like a ghost town when people were in lessons. It was all so silent, no-one was walking around other than the occasional teacher. It seems so weird. I was in sight of the fountain now, about 5mins away when the bell went. Everyone started flooding out of lessons, I felt really sorry for the freshman's this must be super scary for them. When I got to the fountain I sat down and waited for Liam he came running from his lesson.

"I heard what the sluts did to you and Niall; are you okay?"

"I'm fine that's why I'm here, now what do you need to talk about?"

"Us"

"There is no us"

"Not the relationship us, the best friend us. What happened? I know we broke up and I know why, but I can't stop thinking about our promise we made down the beach"

"Nor can I, I started crying when I saw the picture of us that day on my phone. Look Liam we may date again in the future but right now I think we need to put our history behind us and continue to be best friends. We need to see other people and live life. If we still like each other when we're older then we will try it again, maybe"

"Sounds like a plan. Well hearing that hurt a bit I miss us but I didn't come here expecting for you to take me back; but I'll be your best friend forever and ever like we promised. And I'm okay with that. Can I just say I won't be able to get over you like that"

"It's fine Liam, I'm just happy I haven't lost my best friend"

He smiled and pulled me into a hug, it was a long hug and a tight one at that. He whispered the words 'I love you' into my ear. I hugged him tighter and finally let go. Now I had that sorted out I seriously wanted to find Ashton, to see how his first day was going.

"Liam, I've got to go right now. Come round mine with the others after school? They're all going at 7 you can stay longer if you like? We need a catch up"

"Sounds like a plan, so I'll guess I'll meet you at the front of the school with the others at 3?"

"Yeah, see you at 3 bestie"

I walked away with him and headed to the lockers. I looked all around for Ashton, it took me ages to find him when I finally found him there was only 10 minutes left of break, but it was better than no time right? I approached him and said;

"Hey stranger"

"I thought I wouldn't see you this break"

Oh his accent is the best, makes me melt.

"Why's that?"

"I heard you had your head knocked?"

Wow stuff spreads like fire in this shit hole.

"Yeah I was but it's nothing, we agreed we needed to get to know each other better so here I am making an effort"

"Haha, nice so I guess we should sit down?"

"Yeah"

We walked over to the bench and sat down he looked me straight in the eye.

"So Lauren tell me about yourself"

"Well my mum died when I started high school, I live with my dad, I have a big brother and a little step sister. I love music; I sing and play the piano. I have an intendancy to flirt when I'm single, my best girl friend is Sarah and my best guy friend is Liam. I play football and hockey. Oh and I love Australian accents. Now tell me about you"

"Aw I'm sorry to hear that and well I moved from Australia very recently, I have a little sister and an older brother. My parents are still together, but I have no grandparents. I love music; I play the drums and sing. I also play football and rounder's. I am in a band called 5 seconds of summer. My band mates are Calum, Luke and Michael. Well the kids at the front of the class with me, we all moved over here because we were told we could become big over here. My band are like brothers to me and oh I have an intendancy to flirt with beautiful girls such as you"

"Aw I didn't know you guys were a band. Well you'll have to show me one of your songs soon"

"I'll put on a little private concert for you" He winked at me whilst saying that.

"Aw, now I feel special" I winked back.

"You should. I know I haven't known you long but as we said in tutor we need to get to know each other better; would you mind if I had your number?"

He went all shy and embarrassed at that. He looked at the floor and started to blush.

"There's no need to be embarrassed" he looked up at that very moment and began to stare straight into my eyes. He had these beautiful brown eyes, which started to seep into mine. I had a strange feeling brewing inside of me. Was I starting to develop a crush on him? No I couldn't be I hardly knew him, but he was just perfect. I realised I'd been staring into his eyes for a few minutes now. I quickly looked away and started fumbling around my bag searching for my phone. Once I had found it I pulled it out and typed in the password.

"Sure you can have my number, but we make a deal yeah? A number for a number?"

"Well you say number I could give you any; just for the record I want yours"

I blushed and started to laugh when he said that. His Australian accent was lush, I adored the sound of it. I wished I could listen to him talk forever.

"Well you can have mine. I trust you will give me your number in return and not some random guys on your phone" I replied with a hint of sarcasum.

He laughed and pulled out his own phone.

"I want to be able to talk to you out of school so I will give you the correct number, get a new contact up; get ready to listen"

I did as I was told. I got the new contact screen up and typed in

-Ash x

"Lauren, you ready? 07459126491"

Whilst Ashton was reading his number I quickly typed it in. I now had

-Ash x

-07459126491

"Thanks, I'll text you"

I was just about to text Ash when my dad had left me a message saying

-I will be back at 10, Auntie Jill has gone into hospital. There is $50 on the side for you to get pizza and drinks with your mates. Have a good time. Dad x

What?! Auntie Jill was in hospital, but why?

"Ash I will text you later I need to go to my locker, bye"

And with that I ran out of school. I caught a cab to the hospital.


End file.
